guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Training
Overview Summary #Report to Tactician Haj once you have a Hero in your party to begin command training. #Use your Hero to capture area one. #Use your Hero to capture areas two and area three. #Order your Hero to return to area one. #See First Spear Dehvad for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Churrhir Fields '-OR-' Kamadan Requirements :Honing your Skills '-OR-' Battle Preparations :Have a Hero available for your party Reward :*250 XP :*125 Gold Dialogue :"As a Sunspear you never fight alone. So, to be effective, you must learn to command those fighting with you on the field of battle. There are many new lessons to master. Command training will teach you the techniques you need to know to make tactical decisions during the heat of battle. We can only provide you with the tools. What you do with them will determine your fate. When you are ready, report to Tactician Haj in Churrhir Fields to commence your training." ::Accept: "Right away!" ::Reject: "I think I need some more time." ::When asked about quest: "Tactician Haj is waiting for you in Churrhir Fields." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Tactician Haj) :"Welcome back to Churrhir Fields, . Let me know when you are ready and I will separate you from your squad so you can learn to issue them commands." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Tactician Haj: "Arrayed around you are three areas to control. By issuing commands to your squad during this training session, you will capture these various areas under different circumstances."'' :Tactician Haj: "You must destroy all enemies surrounding an area to begin capturing it. Moving you or your squad outside the area will halt the capture process." :Tactician Haj: "To manually move your Heroes, use target flags. Target flags let you select a position in the world for your Heroes. Attached to your compass, you will find up to four flag buttons." :Tactician Haj: "To place a flag, click on the flag button and then click on the compass or somewhere in the world. Placing a flag causes the Hero to regard that location as "home."" :Tactician Haj: "Keep in mind that while Heroes are moving to a new location they will not execute any skill commands until after they reach the location set by the flag unless the flag is cancelled or otherwise overridden." :Tactician Haj: "Now use your squad to capture area one." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Tactician Haj: Now use your squad to capture areas two and three." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Tactician Haj: "Very well done! Talk to me if you need any more information about commanding your squad." Reward Dialogue :"Looks like you made out in one piece. If you have any questions about commanding your squad during battle, Tactician Haj will be happy to answer them." Walkthrough While this is a secondary quest for Nightfall characters (after completing Honing your Skills), characters from another campaigns will acquire it as a primary quest (after completing Battle Preparations). The fastest way to complete this quest is to move your hero to area 2, then area 3, then area 1. This can be done before Tactician Haj has finished the Intermediate Dialogue 2. The quest will update as "completed", Haj will not continue his dialogue, and the skale will not spawn. Your character will not be automatically moved from the podium; talk to Observer Jahfoh to get down. This method of completing the quest quickly works best when you have 3 heroes/henchmen on your team. Notes *You cannot shadow step off of the podium that your character stands on; you could teleport, however. Category:Nightfall quests